1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to amusement devices and, more specifically, to games which involves structure for picking up objects.
2. Description of the Related Art
Games for picking up balls have been known for some time. An example is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application No. 62-157981, wherein a game device is provided with rotatable arms respectively made of cylindrical members connected with one another and movable members mounted at the distal end of the rotatable arms. The movable members are used to pickup balls.
While the aforementioned game has many advantageous features, the structure does not provide for the taking back of balls possessed by the opponent and thus, the game is somewhat narrow in its purpose.